Make Me Love You
by ThatGirlAllys
Summary: My first Fanfic: Max has Trust and Love Issues and Fang want to fix that. I suck at summaries plz dont hate
1. The Dream and Introductions

Make Me Love You Chapter 1: The dream and introductions

first Fanfic

unfortunately i do not own Maximum ride all of that credit belongs to james patterson. on with the story:

* * *

><p><em>"Stop, No please don't"<em>

Today started out like any other day. I had "The Dream" again.

_"I thought you loved me"_

I couldn't stop think about him. I thought he loved me.

_"I love you, please stop."_

I loved him. But now, because of him I can never love again.

* * *

><p>Ok, let me introduce myself, I am The Maximum Ride and my life is crap.<p>

I'm 16 and I go to Happy Place Highschool, Crappy name I know.

I don't have Parents, I have multiple enemies, no friends, my ex used to abuse me, and I live with my brother whom I can't trust because my ex took it all away.

Welcome to my insanely crappy life.


	2. Iggy

Iggy POV

"Maxie"

"Maxie, wake up."

She looks at me for a moment terrified . Its been two months since it happened and I know she's trying..

"Good Morning Max."

She won't answer because she won't talk. I love her, she used to be the best sister in the world. She used to be this amazing Kind loving girl who loved and trusted anybody and everybody, she used to be strong.

"Do you want some breakfest before school."

She lets out a small squeak I take that as a yes and leave.

It's horrible when your best friend and only family member left can't trust you. I want to kill that Bastard for making her this way.

* * *

><p>Max Pov<p>

Iggy woke me up this morning and I have to admit I was terrified for a second. I honestly hope he didnt notice it, cause over the past two months i have been trying as hard as I can to atleast trust him. But that bastard ruined me for life.

I know it's short I just started gotta catch a flow plz review any ideas


	3. Make Her Love You

On the way to school we met up with fang. Fang has been _I_ggy's best friend since as long as I can remember. I don't really know him that well.

"Hey." Fang Said

"Sup?" said Iggy

"I'm good. How you be Max?"

All I could do was look at him for a second, straight in the eyes, he has beautiful eyes, and although a saw nothing but kindness in his beautiful eyes I still couldn't trust him. So I put my head down and practically ran to school like a scared little puppy with her tail between her legs. I am ashamed.

Fangs POV

"Dude what's up with your sister?"

"I told you she has had some "issues" these past few months. She doesn't trust anybody, dude, not even me, it's horrible."

"Well is there anything I can do, to help."

"Actually there is something you can do, but it may be risky."

"Ok well what is it?"

"I want you to make her love you."

"Okay hold up let me get this straight; you want me to make her love me?"

"Yes."

"And may I ask have you gone crazy?"

"No man I'm serious if you can make her love then she will go back to normal. Will you please do this for me? Please. I'll be your best friend."

"You're already my best friend and besides aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"The fact that I already have a girlfriend."

"But you don't even like her. Can you just pleas do this? For me?"

"I'll think about it."

Sorry guys it took me so long to update but I have been havin writers block and couldn't think of anything if you have any ideas or suggestion please review also sorry for the short sucky chapters


	4. I'll do it with conditions

**Hey Guys I'm back**

**Sorry for the not updating finally got an idea hope you like it**

**I dont own Maximum Ride**

**on to the story**

Fangles POV

What is Iggy thinking, wanting me to pretend to like his sister just so she'll love me. This could go wrong in so many ways. Like: I could end up hurting her even more, or I could get hurt, or I could fall in love with her for real.

This is a really bad idea.

But since Iggy is my best friend, and his sister is beautiful, and now I'll also have a legit reason to break up with Lissa now, I guess I'll do it.

Time skip

"Okay Iggy, I'll date your sister but there are a few conditions."

"Like what?" Iggys says warily.

"Okay, well first off you have to pay for all the dates, second you can't in any way or at at any time intervene, and lastly after all this is over you have to do whatever i ask you to do for a month."

"Okay, but I have a few conditions of my own."

" I already agreed to date your sister, what more do you want?"

" Well first off not only do you have to date my sister, but you have to make her love you, second you can't break my sisters heart, or I will kill you and hide all the pieces, and lastly my sister can't ever know I asked you to do this. Deal?"

" Deal."

- **Ok I know I am Not very good at this but stay tuned and review and tell me what you think**


	5. Will you?

**Okay tryin to do better I have tons of ideas for this story so I'm writing as fast as I can before I forget**

**Maxie's Pov**

Okay so I'm sitting at lunch reading my book and minding my business when that guy, Fang I think is his name, comes up and starts bothering me.

"So what's up Maxie?"

I am not gonna answer.

"Okay, how's The book?"

Maybe he'll just go away.

"Okay, since you don't want to talk to me then maybe you'll go on a date with me, huh?"

How stupid can he be?

"So can I take your silence as a yes, cause you know if you don't talk to me I'm gonna take it as a yes?"

"Okay you want me to talk so bad then here I go, one if I didnt talk to you this morning then what makes you think I wanna Talk to you now, second hell no why would I want to go on a date with you, thirdly just because I am the little quiet girl in the lunchroom doesnt mean you can come up to me and try and manipulate me, I've been through this enough already I am not stupid enough to go through this again, so if you dont mind I'll be leaving now."

And as I stormed away I couldn't help but think, where did that come from? and wondering if I could do that again?

Cause honestly I am sick and tired of being the person HE made me into, I think it's time for a change.

- I am a line call me george-

**Fang POV**

"Woah."

Thats all I could think as she stormed away. She is definitely not the same girl I met this morning.

This girl is going to be hard to get. Well I guess I was a little too forward maybe a different approach wil work.

so after school I go to Iggy's and Max's apartment.

I would have knocked on the door , but I heard them yelling through the door ,so I found the spare key and just let myself in.

As soon as I walked through the door I see max storm upstairs.

"Hey Iggy. What happened?"

"Max and I had an argument that's all."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Honestly, I'm kinda happy. We actually haven't really talked since the "accident" and I think she getting back to her old self. Although It kinda sucks that she's mad at me but no pain no game, right?"

"Right, I guess. But can I ask you what you were arguing about?"

"Yea. Um we were arguing about lot of stuff our parents, and you, and also the "accident"."

"Me, you two were arguing about me?"

"Yeah, she told me how you were bugging her today and I told her to give you chance. That made her really mad but she'll get over it."

"Okay, last question, what exactly is the "accident"? "

"Well for that answer your just going to have to ask her."

"Okay well I'm gonna go up and talk to her."

"Okay but just talk and talking only."

"Okay."

-another line-

**Max's POV**

I hear a knock on the door.

"Iggy go away."

the door opens

"I said.. what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." fang says.

"Well now you've seen me, what do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if we could be friends."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't do friendship"

"Well now is the perfect time to start."

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Cause I like you."

"Well I don't like you so I'd rather not be your friend, sorry."

"Will you atleast think about it?"

"Maybe."

"Okay."

"Well... bye."

"Bye."

**There you go hope you like review if you want don't if you don't**


End file.
